Noir Rosa
by LadyMizuYamazai
Summary: A young girl with nothing tying her to her life, ends up having her life spared by a legendary killer. Who he is and why she was spared, she doesn't know. But more mystery arrives when she comes to terms that just maybe, she may not have a 'normal' life anymore...
1. Mournful Monday

**Mizu: Hi Everyone. This is my new story, Noir Rosa aka Black Rose and its a CP x OC story. At least one of my stories is being published on its proper date. Hope you all enjoy it. Also I use ' ...' for writing as my OC doesn't actually speak.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mournful Monday**

Rosa-Elysa woke up to the sound of her smart phone going off. Correction. Her DUMB smart phone, which had been going off every 15 minutes for the past three hours. She sighed softly as she finally hit the dismissed button instead of the snooze button. As she got up, she turned to look out her window. The day was fairly bright, mainly cloudy, with small signs of rain. She sighed once more before mustering together her energy to move up out of bed. Today was a free day, she remembered. Her dad had left on a business trip and wouldn't be back until two days later. Her mom had divorced her dad years before, when she was only eight at the time.

Rosa-Elysa looked around her room for something to wear. Eventually she came up with a simple pair of washed out and faded gray leggings with a small black skirt and boots to go with them. She grabbed a small white tank top and tucked the hem neatly into the skirt before grabbing a light gray sweater and pulling it over her head. Time to tackle the bed head nest of unruly hair. She grabbed a brush and slowly, steadily, and slightly painfully began to brush it through (or yank it through) her wild and untamed hair. It took at least half an hour to get it down to the barest of knots. She looked over and checked her clock. 6:45, it read. She nodded her head. She had some time left over before heading to school. This was good.

She went ahead and continued to brush her hair until she deemed it was tangle free and silky smooth. After that she went to have breakfast which was a simple glass of milk, some ibuprofen pills and one allergy pill and some birth control with the added toast and the ever dry cereal that she had every morning. Getting that taken care of, she trudged back to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth, flossing she could do later. Rosa-Elysa made sure to check her schoolbag before grabbing her ID card and slinging the bag over her shoulder. She made sure to grab the small blue polka dotted umbrella on her way out the door, just in case.

She checked her phone. Wait. Her phone was in the house. She mentally sighed before retracing her steps to quickly go back and grab her phone. She then went back and re-began her journey to school all over. It took her a few minutes before she finally arrived. But it wasn't as peaceful as she hoped it would be.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Mopey!" sneered a high pitched voice. Rosa-Elysa turned to find Taeler, also known as Miss Popularity. Rosa-Elysa sighed mentally. Taeler tried every day to make her life simply miserable, ever since she had sung her solo in choir in the fourth grade. Rosa-Elysa pulled out a pen and began to scribble in her notebook before showing it to her. 'What do you want, Taeler?' it said.

Taeler snorted.

"For you to just go ahead and leave. You're too pathetic to even be at school with someone such as myself." Rosa-Elysa rolled her eyes and walked off. The rest of the day continued at a slow pace. When the last bell rang, she gathered up her books and went to her locker. After fiddling with the combination and successfully opening it, she grabbed her small book bag and filled it with her books and one binder, considering she had homework to take care of. She looked down at the small clock on her phone to check the time. 2:45 it read in digital numbers. She slipped the bag over her shoulder, making sure the umbrella was with her. She had been right to bring it.

The sky had darkened some and the first drops of rain began to fall. She walked through the school corridors before stopping at the front entrance. She pulled out her umbrella and opened it before heading out. She sighed. Could this day get any worse for her? Yes. Yes it could. Especially when Taeler's car drove by her, running through some water and splashing it on her, soaking her thoroughly.

"Oops. My bad.", Taeler sneered from her rolled down window before rolling it back up. Rosa-Elysa simply shook her head and continued to walk home. When she got there, she decided to strip off her wet clothes and let them dry over the tub. She put on her small robe, deciding to take a shower after they were dry. She then sat down on her bed. This was the life she led. Go to school, get bullied by everyone. Go home and receive more bullying from her family. Oh well. She could endure it. She had been for the last eight years. Curling up on her bed, she stared blankly at the dull ceiling.

Rosa-Elysa didn't know how long she stared at that ceiling before darkness consumed her. When she awoke, she looked to see a boy in her room. His white hoodie was stained with blood along with the knife in his hand. What startled her the most was the smile he had. It was wide and looked as if he put it here, permanently. His eyes were rimmed with black and looked huge. 'H-He doesn't have eyelids', she realized. The boy stood in the corner, grinning almost madly. She was scared to the core. He was going to kill her. She fumbled around her bed before reaching her book bag. Having it with her she quickly pulled out her notebook and grabbed a spare pen and scribbled down a quick question. 'Who are you?' it read. The boy looked at the note before looking at her.

"Jeff. Jeff the Killer." He chuckled. "What? Too scared to speak?" Rosa-Elysa shook her head before nodding slightly. She quickly wrote down, 'I normally don't speak. You're here to kill me, aren't you?' She held it up to him. He looked it over.

"Well I was going to tell you to GO. TO. SLEEP! But it's no fun if you won't scream in terror so what's the point?" Jeff grumbled. She let out a small sigh of relief. He looked at her before holding up his knife, walked over to her and placed the edge ever so slightly against her cheek.

"Hmph. I'll come back when you have a voice. Don't tell ANYONE you saw me, got it?" he warned. She nodded meekly. He seemed to grin wider, if that was even possible before heading out her bedroom window. She quickly looked out only to find he had….vanished. Blinking, Rosa-Elysa wondered why he had spared her life. She decided to stop focusing on that and be grateful that he did. She got up to look at her clock. It read 4:45. She went to check on her clothes, which had dried plenty. She put them in a basket of other laundry before putting them in the washer. With that started, she grabbed some pajamas and a pair of underwear before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She set her clothes aside and started the water. She took off her robe and whatever else she had on before she climbed into the steamy shower. She sighed happily as she washed herself. A warm showers always did wonders for relaxation. Once finished, she climbed out and went to change into her underwear and pajamas. She then grabbed her hair pick and began to comb, very slowly, having to yank a bit, through her hair. When she saw it was fully combed, she thought about braiding it and decided to look for a hair tie. Once she found one, she quickly braided her hair, glad to keep it out of her face and tangle free for one night. Yeah right. It was still bright out. So why was she getting ready for bed? Well, the answer was simple. She didn't feel like going anywhere, so she decided to stay home. Grabbing her phone and a small bag of potato chips, she curled up on the couch, flipped the T.V. on and began to watch. It was mostly news throughout many of the channels which bored her. She sat there, munching on chips and watching the news half-heartedly while checking her blog on her phone. Her blog was called 'Black Rose' and she created it a year ago after deciding to post about what she had been up to. She never got many views but there was always a small group of bloggers who left comments of encouragement. She smiled softly and began to type about her day. 'Hey everyone. Well my day was rather suckish. I was taunted by Miss Popularity all day and then when walking home, in the rain with my umbrella mind you, she decided to skid over a puddle and thoroughly soak me. Ha ha. Oh well. The only good thing is that my dad won't be back until Wednesday afternoon, so I have the house to myself for once. I look forward to blogging more tomorrow. Hopefully it'll be a good day. ^.^' it read. Not 10 minutes after she posted it, a comment popped up. It was Sproxy_01. She smiled and read the comment. 'What? She soaked you? Not cool. Awesome that your dad's gone though.' Another comment popped up. IamNOTlink posted 'I'd just skip if I were you. What's the point in going if they're just gonna be mean? Now if you and I were to go out~' Rosa-Elysa laughed. He was always trying to hit on her despite not knowing who she was. Sproxy_01 replied to his comment. 'Hey! Will you stop trying to hit on her every chance you get?' IamNOTlink's reply was rather smug sounding. 'Nope. Deal with it dude.' Another comment popped up. Darknessluver had commented 'Both of you be quiet. Rose, I'm sorry your day wasn't as nice as you hoped it would be but there's always tomorrow. Keep your head high.' She smiled. These three bloggers were as close as friends as she would get. She replied to all of them. 'Thanks for your support. I'm glad I have friends like you.' They all replied with a 'You're welcome.' She closed out of her blog and looked at the time. It was almost 6 p.m. She got up and went to the kitchen, deciding to make herself a simple dinner of grilled cheese toasties. She pulled out some bread, butter and a slice of cheese. The skillet was on the stove already so she just turned the heat on to medium. She buttered one side each of the bread and placed the first one butter side down. She then opened the cheese and placed it on the bread in the pan. She added the last slice of bread with the butter side up. She let it go for a few minutes, remembering to flip it each time. Once it was done, she turned off the stove and went to grab a plate and used the spatula to get it on the plate. After eating her first successful grilled cheese toastie, she stayed up some watching movies. She soon noticed that it was almost eleven. Sighing, she made her way to her room to snuggle up in her bed. As she lied down, she recalled what Jeff had said hours earlier. How could she tell anyone anyways? No one would believe her. Well…maybe her blogger friends would but she didn't want to get them in trouble. With that in mind, she sunk into her mattress, falling into a fitful sleep plagued with vivid nightmares involving Jeff, should she ever speak again.

* * *

 **Mizu: Again leave a review please. Want to see more? Just follow and / or favorite the story.**


	2. Terrible Tuesday

**Mizu: Chapter 2 is up and running! Yay! Sadly I saw the story only had one review. So thank you to the one who reviewed. If I get more then maybe I'll post my rewrite of my story An Amethyst In The Rough. Maybe. Enjoy. I do not own Creepypasta. I do own the OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Terrible Tuesday

Running. That was all she could do. If she stopped, he'd appear and instantly end her. Who would end her? Jeff. Jeff the Killer would. All because she had to say something in class or she would've gotten a detention. 'Well at least he waited until I wasn't school to end my life!', Rosa-Elysa thought sarcastically. She noticed something. She was slowing down. And then this huge blaring noise came out of nowhere. Really. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Rosa-Elysa quickly awoke and turned her alarm off. Sighing as she realized it was only a dream, she looked to see that she had only 30 minutes less than the day before to get ready. With that, she quickly got dressed, choosing to go with a simple pair of faded jeans and a navy blue shirt. Grabbing her hair brush and several hair ties, she went to the bathroom to tame her hair and get it put up into a ponytail. Her shoes were her trusty sneakers and she went ahead and grabbed her I.D. card before taking her morning pills and grabbing some toast, her phone, and her book bag before heading out the door.

Rosa-Elysa walked outside, which was fairly sunny, as normal when it came to the days after a rainy day. She kept walking, heading up the school's campus before looking around. No Taeler at the moment. This was good. This was very good. She quickly went in, having eaten her toast quickly before heading to her locker. After putting in the combination, she quickly opened it and found what she believed to be a sick joke. Wads of trash and crumpled up notes had made into her locker. One note caught her eye. Written in light purple gel pen, it read,

'HEY! Miss Mopey! Hope you like the Gift, I left behind for you! Stupid girl, you don't belong at this school so just drop dead, why don't you?' Rosa-Elysa didn't need much to learn that it was Taeler's work. Thanks to her, she was going to be late because of having to declutter her locker. She really felt like she was going to cry. But something inside her told her if she did, then she'd be letting Taeler win. And that wasn't going happen just yet. She continued to clean out her locker before finally grabbing her notebooks, binder, and pencil case and went to first hour - English III.

The rest of the day rolled by at a slow rate. She managed to be at lunch earlier than most, which caused her to get her lunch quicker. Having a simple lunch, without anyone to bother her or bully her, made her smile slightly. Soon it was time to head home, which she did quickly, to avoid anyone else. However she had a few pairs of eyes on her back as she left. Masky and Hoodie both were curious to see the so called human without a voice. Given that Hoodie wouldn't speak much either but they could still get a word or two out of him. But Jeff claimed this girl wouldn't even utter out a terrified shriek. So, like the two naturally curious males that they are, they decided on doing the one thing to learn more - Follow her home. They followed her back to her house, noticing there wasn't a car in the drive way.

"She must be home alone then.", whispered Masky. Hoodie nodded in agreement. They both moved slightly closer towards a window on one side of her house, peering through to see what she was doing. Rosa-Elysa had put down her book bag and had recently gotten started on homework. She kept quiet, and made sure to finish it before pulling out her phone and quickly going onto her blog to type today's newest post.

'Hi everyone, Black Rose here. So you'd think that after years of being silent, Ms. Popularity would up and quit and find someone else to bully, right? Wrong. Dead. Wrong. I managed to get to school without facing her today but…Seriously? Stuffing my locker full of trash? What else is she going to come up with? But other than that, my day was perfectly fine. Though I swear to the love of psychopathic maniacs I had the weirdest nightmare ever. But I honestly can't remember it much now. But that's all for today. Thanks for reading and listening to my voiceless rant.' She posted it and waited a few moments.

'Huh? That's strange..', she thought while looking at the screen. 'Normally Sproxy_01 was posting a comment on her blog by now. He loved reading her blogs. At least, that's what she had come to think. Masky and Hoodie tried to see what it was she was thinking about over her phone for but failed to. Even IamNOTlink didn't show up or Darknessluver for that. Sighing, she signed out of her blog. 'Maybe they're just busy and can't be bothered at the moment.' She thought.

Masky and Hoodie continued to watch her as she did what every normal and bored teenager does - watch T.V. Of course, she couldn't find anything good to watch so she shut it off. She was sitting - make that slouching - on the couch due to her slight boredom and lazy feeling she had. Masky and Hoodie knew that this watch was going to be very….very…boring. At least, that's what they thought it was going to be.

"ROSA-ELYSA PETERSON!", a loud and rather grumbly voice bellowed. Rosa-Elysa shook slightly, sitting up straighter to see her father, Christoph, home from his business trip. Early. She met his gaze evenly, but her eyes showed slight signs of fear.

"Now I want a simple answer young Lady. Did you or did you not stuff Taeler Devoine's locker with trash you found through out the school?", he demanded. She quickly shook her head 'No'.

Her father glared. "I can't hear your head shaking now can I? Answer the question."

Rosa-Elysa looked at her father. How could she answer? Her throat closed up, sealed tightly shut and completely dry.

"Playing the Silent Game, are we?", her father asked. "Fine then. Maybe I need you to be reminded to Speak UP!" He grabbed by the arm tightly and smacked her upside the head. He then demanded once again for a proper answer. She never said a word. Christoph was getting very pissed off at her and continued to deliberately smack her until he decided she had learned her lesson.

"Take your god damn stuff to your room. No dinner for you and the next time I ask you a question, I'd better receive a truthful answer.", he growled. Rosa-Elysa nodded quickly and grabbed what she had with her before hurrying to her room. Always. It was always like this. If she did something wrong or if he was just in a pissy mood, he'd beat her. It started when her mom had left them after the divorce. She was lucky her dad didn't do anything WORSE to her. She had heard the stories of girls being raped and beaten. She prayed that her father would never do anything so sick to her.

"Damn….",whispered Masky. "Poor girl's got it rough." Hoodie nodded. They continued to watch until they decided to head back to the mansion. Once they did, they told some of they learned. Jeff was in no mood to hear about the girl without a voice.

"Oh hey Masky.", BEN said.

"Yeah?", Masky asked.

"Black Rose was online earlier.", BEN said smugly.

"WHAT?! You mean I just missed her?", he asked.

"Yep!", BEN replied while exaggerating the 'puh' sound. Masky groaned. He went upstairs to read her latest blog. His eyes skimmed over it, reading quickly. He quickly typed up a reply.

"Rose, I'm sorry that had happened but the world has its douches in it. Sorry for replying late, I was sidetracked with something. Stay strong." He knew she wasn't online but he was hopeful always. After waiting for a reply for an hour, he sighed. She wasn't online. He hoped her dad hadn't come home early. From the way she spoke of him, it didn't sound like the man treated her fairly. He scoffed at himself. He was a killer. One of the infamous Slender Man's proxies. How could he get concerned about some random person off of the internet? Pushing that thought aside, Masky got up from his computer and went downstairs in search of cheesecake.

Rosa-Elysa stayed in the comforting boundary known as her room. She had the blanket wrapped around her while she read some books to keep her mind from wandering to the red handprint on her cheeks. She never liked feeling this way. If only she had a friend. But…weren't the other bloggers her friends? Yes. Yes, they were and it pained Rosa-Elysa to hide just how bad her pain was. Silent tears crept down her face as she read, only to toss the book aside because it wasn't doing much for her. She curled up in a small ball, her tears going down her face like that of a river but no sound came out.

Her father had beaten her and told her to stay quiet. A killer had threatened to kill her once she actually spoke. She couldn't understand what was happening. She gently uncurled her body and moved her arms to make it seem like she was hugging herself and gently rocked back and forth, in effort to cease her tears and calm herself. She looked over to her bedside table. In the drawer, in the very back, hidden away ever so carefully, was a small pocketknife. She had purchased it a year ago, in her beginning years of high school. Could she? It wouldn't hurt to try. No. no she had been strong for a year and she wouldn't resort to cutting her wrist. Yet. But it was still there, at the edge of where her unconsciousness and consciousness meet. It was times like these that she would listen to her saviors - Black Veil Brides on her MP3.

She skimmed through her BVB play list until finding one of her favorites, their song 'In The End'. She began to listen quietly as the music blasted itself through her ears even though it wasn't on very loud.

 _In the end, as you fade into the night_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

Rosa-Elysa thought about the first couple of lines. It wasn't like she had anyone who would remember her for who she was. Or even if anyone would remember her name, let alone the story of her life. She listened calmly to the more instrumental part before hearing the lead singer's voice again.

 _In the end, as my soul's laid to rest_

 _What is left of my body?_

 _Or am I just a shell?_

It was times like these that Rosa-Elysa did feel like she was a shell. A shell of a girl who truly didn't know where she belonged or if she was even wanted at all. Quietly, Rosa-Elysa began to write down the lyrics in her spare notebook, having listened to the song so many times, she knew it by heart.

 _I have fought_

 _And with flesh and blood,_

 _I commanded an army_

 _Through it all_

 _I have given my heart for a moment of glory!_

She had fought. Ever since the bullying and the abuse started, she had fought. Fought against the pain that came from relentless remarks on her being a mute. Fought against the tears and the idea of slitting her wrists. She had even managed to make a few online friends. She didn't have an "army" per se but having at least a few friends had its perks.

" _I gave it all."_

She had given it her all. But her all must've not been enough. Every day gave her new challenges to face. As she continued to write down the lyrics, the deeper she became lost in thought.

 _In the end, as you fade in to the night_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

 _Oh whoa_

 _And who will remember your last goodbye?_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Cause it's the end_

 _And I'm not afraid_

 _I'm not afraid to die!_

However, Rosa-Elysa had been frightened at thought of dying by Jeff's hand and even now she still felt the same terror. But she did wonder if anyone would remember her? Half of the teachers at school seemed to forget she was even there in class, let own remembered her own name. It was rather pointless for someone to remember her so called last goodbye when no one would even bother to remember her story, let alone her name.

 _Born a saint_

 _Though with every sin_

 _I still wanna be holy_

 _I will live…..again._

She knew that both her parents were religious people. She knew that when she had been born, they had called her baby face a "saint" that was so bright and "pure". Where had those parents gone? She remembered different rules and passages from the bible. All sorts of rules of restriction and what to do. An amused smile formed itself on her face. She had "sinned" but still considered herself to be "holy" just like Black Veil Brides had.

 _Who we are_

 _Isn't how we live_

 _We are more than our bodies_

 _If I fall_

 _I will rise back up and relive my glory!_

Rosa-Elysa wasn't sure about most things but she knew there was more to her than meets the eye. The same way she knew there was more to those creepy pasta stories she had heard about. She didn't know if she would "fall" as the lyrics put it but she wouldn't go down with out a fight either.

 _In the end, as you fade in to the night_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

 _Oh whoa_

 _And who will remember your last goodbye?_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Cause it's the end_

 _And I'm not afraid_

 _I'm not afraid to die!_

She listened as the chorus came up again. She still was lost in thought, and her mind already noted the meaning of the set of lines the lyrics formed. When another instrumental part came up, she listened on quietly. It was rather amazing how easily she calmed down when listening to music.

 _In the end, as you fade in to the night_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

 _Oh whoa_

 _And who will remember your last goodbye?_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Cause it's the end_

 _And I'm not afraid_

 _I'm not afraid to die!_

The chorus repeated itself, as she knew it would. And what followed after was what she considered to be one of their epic instrumental parts. She listened on to strum of the guitar and thudding beat of the drums. To her parents, it would be classified as "noise" but to her, it was art. It was music. It was what helped her calm down and think rationally.

 _Who will remember this last goodbye?!_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Cause it's the end_

 _And I'm not afraid_

 _I'm not afraid to die!_

Who would remember her last goodbye? Jeff? Hardly. He didn't seem the type to care about his victims. No normal insane murderer would. Unless they just so happened to be their victims obsessive crushing stalker. She sighed and soon noticed the music had stopped. Her MP3 hadn't been charged properly and so it gave out on her. Sighing, she plugged it in to its charger, removing her headphones and looking around. It wasn't exactly late but that didn't faze her. She collapsed on her bed with her notebook and pen in hand, waiting for sleep to lull her into a better tomorrow.

* * *

 **Mizu: Well I think the chapter was pretty decent. Please please review. Its seriously the easiest thing to do. It makes me motivated people.**


End file.
